The Fourth
by kerimack
Summary: Kathryn has a big weekend planned with Court but when things don't go as planned will Sebastian make it better or worse? Please R


The Fourth 

Distribution: I do not own any of the characters from Cruel 

Intentions, I just borrow them. 

Rating: R 

Summary: Kathryn has a big weekend planned with Court but when 

things don't go as planned will Sebastian make it better or worse? 

Author's Notes: I decided to try and write this one in script form. 

I don't know if it's any good I'm just trying it out. This I guess 

is a prequel that tells how Court and Kathryn might have broken up. 

EXT - New York City Skyline - Day 

Camera sweeps across the New York skyline through the park. A large 

elaborate townhouse comes into view. 

Camera pushes into a second story window of the house and rests on 

an open suitcase. 

INT - KATHRYN'S Bedroom - Day 

A pair of hands put a folded blouse into the suitcase. Camera pulls 

back to see they belong to MAI-LEI a young Vietnamese women with a 

tired face. As she heads back into the closet we get a first good 

look at the room. 

A good sized room covered in dark blue wallpaper, it's easy to tell 

whoever lives here has money. Wherever you look there is wealth from 

the expensive furniture to the crystal lighting fixtures. 

MAI-LEI walks out of the closet carrying a strapy red dress. As she 

walks out of the frame the camera pushes in on KATHRYN MERTEUIL, a 

beautiful poised 17 year old dressed in a strapless black dress. She 

wears a bored expression as she lounges on her bed flipping through 

the latest issue of Cosmo. 

KATHRYN: 

(not looking up) 

Stop 

MAI-LEI looks over at her confused 

(still not looking up she points to the closet) 

Not that one try again 

MAI-LEI quickly obeys 

(cont.) And see if you can move any faster. I want to leave sometime 

before I turn 30 

MAI-LEI: (V.O.) 

Yes madam 

KATHRYN: 

(annoyed) 

Thank you 

SEBASTIAN: (V.O.) 

Going somewhere sis? 

CUT TO - SEBASTIAN VALMONT, 18 and impossibly handsome dressed in a 

dark blue suit. He rests casually against the door frame wearing a 

cocky expression. 

KATHRYN: 

(still not looking up) 

You know where I'm going 

SEBASTIAN: 

Oh yes your big holiday with the nazi. 

KATHRYN: 

(finally looks up with a smirk) 

Shut up 

SEBASTIAN glides into the room 

SEBASTIAN: 

I was hoping you'd reconsider and spend the weekend with me at the 

beach house. Fun will be had. 

KATHRYN: 

Hmm tempting but not in this lifetime 

MAI-LEI walks back in and puts some under garments in the suitcase. 

SEBASTIAN walks over and examines them. He shoos MAI-LEI away and 

holds up a see through black nightie. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Ooh. Your telling me your wasting this on him? 

KATHRYN: 

(sitting up) 

That's right. Three days of just me and Court and his big comfy bed. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Please spare me. Do you really expect me to believe you and Court 

have amazing sex? 

KATHRYN: 

Yes 

SEBASTIAN: 

I don't think so. I sleep across the hall from you and can here 

everything remember? I mean Kathryn, I fake an orgasm better than 

you. 

KATHRYN lets out a frustrated groan and throws a pillow at him and 

he catches it. 

KATHRYN: 

Fuck you! And stop spying on me pervert. 

SEBASTIAN: 

(smiling) 

Oh but it's the truth. 

KATHRYN: 

(climbs off the bed) 

This coming from the guy who fucks one brainless slut after the next 

and calls it amazing sex. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Well at least I'm not pretending it's something it's not. 

KATHRYN: 

What's that suppose to mean? 

SEBASTIAN: 

I don't pretend like it's true love then go fuck someone else to get 

off. 

KATHRYN: 

I don't- 

SEBASTIAN: 

(points to the door) 

I sleep right over there and I know when Mr. Wonderful and his 

shriveled up dick don't do it for you, you run out and find some 

insipid boy toy to get you off. The only difference between you and 

me is that I skip the bullshit and go right for what I want. 

KATHRYN: 

It's not like that 

SEBASTIAN: 

(scoffs) 

Of course it is. So I have a question for you princess what makes 

you think he isn't out doing the same thing? 

KATHRYN: 

Court would never...he loves and adores me. I give him everything he 

could want. He would never go to another girl. 

SEBASTIAN: 

(in a faux sympathetic voice) 

Are you sure about that? Kathryn what if your not as good in bed as 

you think? I mean how can you really know for sure? 

KATHRYN's eyes flicker with rage then suddenly relax. A worried 

expression crosses her face. 

KATHRYN: 

God what if your right? What if I am a terrible lay? I wish there 

was a way to find out. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Well I would be happy to help. 

KATHRYN: 

You would? 

SEBASTIAN: 

(nods as he rubs his hands down her bare arms) 

Of course I am your big brother after all. 

KATHRYN: 

(smiles coyly as her hand glides down his chest and out of frame) 

Really how big? 

SEBASTIAN: 

(reacts to her ministrations) 

Very... 

KATHRYN pushes herself into him and licks his bottom lip 

SEBASTIAN: 

Oh god. I think we should find out right now. 

KATHRYN: 

(pressing SEBASTIAN firmly against the door) 

Right here...right now... 

SEBASTIAN: 

Yes 

KATHRYN: 

Oh god Sebastian I'm so... 

Suddenly the door behind SEBASTIAN opens and he falls out into the 

hall. KATHRYN looks down and laughs. 

I am so much better at this than you. Did you really think I was 

going to let you fuck me? Dream on loser. 

KATHRYN closes the door as SEBASTIAN gets to his feet. 

SEBASTIAN: 

(hitting the door) 

This is not over! 

KATHRYN: 

(leans against the door smiling) 

Oh yes it is. 

Suddenly MAI-LEI walks out and stares at KATHRYN puzzled. 

KATHRYN: 

(smile falling) 

What are you looking at? Get back to work. 

INT - Hallway - Day 

SEBASTIAN starts for KATHRYN'S door again but suddenly stops. He 

turns around and a wicked smile spreads across his face. He pulls 

out a cell phone from his jacket. 

SEBASTIAN: 

(on phone) 

Hey J.B. I have something I need you to do. 

INT - REYNOLDS Beach House - Day 

Moans and groans from a male and a female can be heard as the camera 

slowly sweeps through a tasteful beach house. Moving past the living 

room into an open bedroom we see two people having missionary 

position sex in a large bed. The girl underneath is reveled to be 

KATHRYN. Although she is moaning in pleasure her face is stone cold 

serious. She is obviously not enjoying herself. 

KATHRYN: 

Yes right there...oh god I'm coming! 

The guy stops thrusting and goes stiff for a moment before rolling 

over on his side. COURT REYNOLDS, a typical all American 18 year 

old. He is handsome with a smile that lasts for days and a body of a 

jock. 

COURT: 

Oh baby that was great. 

KATHRYN: 

(tight smile) 

Yeah it was wonderful 

COURT reaches over and squeezes her breast a little too hard. 

COURT: 

You came right? 

KATHRYN: 

(wincing) 

Ow yeah I did. 

COURT: 

Good this is going to be a great weekend Kat. 

KATHRYN: 

Yes it will be. What time are out reservations? 

COURT: 

(checking his watch) 

In two hours. Oh which reminds me I have to go take care of 

something. 

KATHRYN: 

What? 

COURT: 

(getting out of bed he begins to get dressed) 

Um just something I told my dad I would take care of. I'll be back 

soon 

KATHRYN: 

(there's that tight smile again) 

Ok I'm going to get ready 

COURT leans over and kisses her forehead. 

COURT: 

Bye 

KATHRYN climbs out of bed and puts on a robe. She walks to the 

bathroom and stares at her reflection in the mirror. Suddenly 

something catches her eye in the mirror. Turning around she walks 

over to the clothes hamper and picks up something from behind it. 

She holds up and examines a pair on red lace underwear. 

Suddenly the phone rings in the next room waking her from her 

thoughts. KATHRYN walks back into the bedroom and grabs her cell 

phone from the bed side table. 

KATHRYN: 

(distracted) 

Hello 

SEBASTIAN: (V.O.) 

Any interesting developments of as yet? 

KATHRYN: 

What? No. What are you talking about? 

SEBASTIAN: (V.O.) 

Your big weekend. Did captain cardboard purpose yet? 

KATHRYN: 

(leans back and looks at the underwear resting on the bed) 

No he hasn't. Sebastian is there a purpose to this call besides to 

irritate me? 

INT - VALMONT Beach House - Day 

SEBASTIAN is dressed in only his boxers as he fiddles with a video 

camera. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Not really just wanted to tell you my offer still stands. 

KATHRYN: (V.O.) 

Do you really think I have nothing better to do than fuck you? Now 

way. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Well if you change your mind me and the girl are having a great time. 

Camera pulls back wide to reveal JANE and KELLY sitting on the floor 

in front of the camera. JANE is wearing a whipped cream bikini and 

KELLY is licking it off of her. 

KATHRYN: (V.O) 

I don't want to hear about it 

SEBASTIAN: 

Really I thought you were into that? 

KATHRYN: (V.O) 

Eat shit asshole! 

A dial tone is heard on the other end. SEBASTIAN smiles and hangs up. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Ok girls where were we? 

INT - COURT'S Bedroom - Day 

KATHRYN looks down at the phone is disgust. Suddenly COURT walks 

back in the room startling her. 

COURT: 

Who was that? 

KATHRYN: 

(standing up she knocks the panties to the floor) 

Oh Court that was quick 

COURT: 

I forgot something. Who was that? 

KATHRYN: 

(rolling eyes) 

My demented brother 

By the expression COURT makes we can tell SEBASTIAN isn't his 

favorite person. 

COURT: 

What did he want? 

KATHRYN: 

Nothing he just wanted to torture me. 

COURT: 

(smiling) 

Well remind me to kick his ass next time I see him. 

KATHRYN: 

Ok are you leaving? 

COURT: 

Yeah I just needed this 

(holds up cell phone) 

I'll be back shortly 

KATHRYN: 

(Nods as she looks down at the underwear) 

All right 

COURT: 

Is everything ok? 

KATHRYN: 

Yeah. Come back soon. 

COURT smiles as he leaves. KATHRYN's smile drops as she looks back 

down at the undergarment and back at the door. She swiftly kicks it 

back under the bed and walks back into the bathroom. 

INT - Armours - Night 

Classical music is playing inside an expensive restaurant that 

specializes in French cuisine. The place is full with wealthy WASP 

type New Yorkers on vacation for the holiday. As the camera follows 

the young waiter we arrive at KATHRYN and COURT's table. They are the 

pearl in the oyster so to speak. The couple everyone, young and old 

wishes to be. However there is an uncomfortable silence between the 

two as they sip there wine. 

COURT: 

So are you looking forward to the party tomorrow? 

KATHRYN: 

Yes but not as half as much as you. 

COURT: 

(scowling) 

What's that suppose to mean? 

KATHRYN: 

(icily) 

Cecil Caldwell should be there. 

COURT rolls his eyes and seems irritated 

COURT: 

For the hundredth time I am not interested in her. I don't know where 

you got that idea from. 

KATHRYN: 

You know where. I saw you two- 

COURT: 

It was nothing I was just helping her out is all. God you can be so 

paranoid sometimes. Your hardly a saint. 

KATHRYN: 

Meaning? 

COURT: 

(sighing) 

Nothing lets just forget about it, ok? 

KATHRYN: 

Fine. I have to go to the ladies room. 

COURT goes to help her with her chair but she is out of it before he 

can. He watches her go tot he bathroom but then his attention gets 

captured by the attractive blond at the bar. He smiles and heads over. 

INT - Armours Ladies Room - Night 

CUT TO - KATHRYN taking a hit of coke. No one appears to be around 

except her. After she puts the spoon away she rubs her nose then fixes 

her hair. 

CUT TO - the restore door behind her opens. A beautiful blond, with 

fake tits wearing a dress that comes this close to being slutty walks 

in. She smiles at KATHRYN as she joins her at the sink. 

WOMEN: 

Your Kathryn Merteuil right? 

KATHRYN: 

(gives her a fake smile) 

Yes 

WOMEN: 

Was that Court Reynolds I saw you with? 

KATHRYN: 

Yes he's my boyfriend 

WOMEN: 

(eyes going wide in surprise) 

Really I didn't know he was seeing anyone seriously. I was under the 

impression he was single. 

KATHRYN: 

Why would you think that? 

WOMEN: 

(applying lipstick) 

Well that's what he told me when I was with him two weeks ago. 

KATHRYN's face seems to pale for a minute 

KATHRYN: 

You were with Court? You mean you... 

WOMEN: 

(concerned) 

Look I don't want to cause any trouble. 

WOMEN starts for the door. KATHRYN pulls her back 

KATHRYN: 

No, no. I want to know when exactly you were with him. 

WOMEN: 

Two Saturdays ago. He invited me to stay at his beach house for the 

weekend. In fact I left something's there and when I saw him this 

afternoon he wouldn't let me come over to get them. I guess I know why. 

KATHRYN grips the edge of the sink. Her face is stone cold. 

KATHRYN: 

How long have you been seeing him? 

WOMEN: 

Oh just on and off for a month or so. To tell you the truth the sex 

isn't exactly great but the gifts are nice. 

KATHRYN: 

(practically choking) 

Gifts? 

WOMEN: 

Yeah he got me this a few weeks ago 

(holds out her wrist to reveal a gorgeous Tiffany diamond bracelet) 

Isn't is beautiful? 

KATHRYN: 

(coldly) 

I certainly thought so 

(holds out wrist to reveal the same bracelet) 

Mother fucker 

WOMEN: 

(shrugging her shoulders) 

Men what do you expect? That's why I never let myself her too attached 

to any of them. If there not screwing around now they will eventually. 

KATHRYN: 

I suppose your right 

KATHRYN turns and the camera follows her as she leaves the bathroom. 

INT - Armours - Night 

As KATHRYN approaches the table COURT is talking up the blond from the 

bar. When he spots KATHRYN he walks up to greet her with that winning 

smile. 

COURT: 

There you are I was starting to worry 

KATHRYN: 

(sitting down) 

I could see that. Who was that? 

COURT: 

Oh Ashley Banks. I went to junior high with her. 

KATHRYN: 

(fake smile) 

That's nice 

COURT: 

Is everything ok? 

KATHRYN: 

(still smiling) 

Just perfect 

EXT - Beach - Night 

The night sky is ablaze with amazing fireworks. The camera moves down 

to a red Porsche parked right before the sand. COURT is sitting in the 

drivers seat with a flask in his hand half passed out. Suddenly 

KATHRYN's head comes into view as it bobs up and down a few times. 

It's pretty obvious what she's doing. 

Finally her head comes up and she is smiling. Her smile falls when she 

notices COURT nearly asleep. Scowling at him she slaps him hard across 

the face. 

KATHRYN: 

(angry) 

Wake up asshole. 

COURT sputters awake. 

COURT: 

What? 

(looking around her notices KATHRYN's angry face) 

Jesus Christ Kathryn what's your problem? 

KATHRYN: 

What's my problem? I just swallowed your cum. You can at least have 

the decency to stay awake. 

COURT: 

Well it wasn't like it was the first time. 

KATHRYN looks at his disgusted before she turns her head in the other 

direction and spits. 

KATHRYN: 

God lets just get the fuck out of here. 

COURT: 

Fine by me 

EXT - Road - Night 

COURT is speeding along an empty road. Neither him or KATHRYN says a 

word but she looks pissed. Finally she turns to him 

KATHRYN: 

(matter of factly) 

So how long have you been screwing around behind my back? 

COURT: 

(surprised) 

Excuse me? Where did that come from? 

KATHRYN: 

I met your little friend in the bathroom. The one who you fucked two 

weeks ago while I was in the city. 

COURT: 

(shaking his head) 

Are you stoned? I have never fucked anyone behind your back. I have 

been completely faithful 

KATHRYN: 

Bullshit! You fucking liar! 

KATHRYN starts to attack him throwing wide punches. The car swerves 

and COURT pulls off to the side of the road. 

COURT: 

(taking hold of her arms to stop her) 

Will you stop is you god damn psycho! 

KATHRYN: 

(calm now) 

Admit it. 

COURT: 

(leans back) 

So what if I am? It's not like you aren't doing the same. 

KATHRYN: 

I have never cheated on you! 

COURT: 

Oh come off it Kathryn. I know you and your no angel. 

KATHRYN: 

And who am I cheating on you with exactly? 

COURT: 

Well we can start with your brother- 

KATHRYN: 

Sebastian! Are you insane? He's my brother! 

COURT: 

Step brother and I've seen the way you two look at each other it's 

disgusting. He's always calling you and he's always around. 

KATHRYN: 

Because I live with him I am not fucking him. 

COURT: 

Yeah whatever. You know what? I've just about had it with this whole 

thing. 

KATHRYN: 

What whole thing? 

COURT: 

Us I can't take your head games anymore Kathryn. 

KATHRYN: 

(astounded) 

Your breaking up with me? 

COURT: 

(smiles) 

That's right. Now don't get all weepy on me you know this was never 

going to- 

KATHRYN hits him hard across the face and gets out of the car. She 

starts walking and COURT backs up the car to catch up with her. 

COURT: 

What are you doing? Get back in the car? 

KATHRYN: 

(doesn't look at him as she walks) 

Fuck off. I can't believe I wasted all that time with someone with a 

dick the size of hair pin. 

COURT: 

Excuse me? 

KATHRYN: 

You heard me. And I'm sick of faking orgasm's anyway. 

COURT: 

You fucking bitch. I hope you enjoy the walk back to the city. 

COURT then takes down the road in the opposite direction. KATHRYN 

stops walking and flips him off. She continues walking down the empty 

road when all of a sudden is starts to pour. KATHRYN looks up and the sky 

KATHRYN: 

Of course 

INT - COURTS Car - Night 

COURT is riding along when a smile appears on his face. As it starts 

to rain he puts up the top. 

COURT: 

Enjoy the walk bitch. 

COURT pulls out his cell phone and dials 

COURT: 

Hey Ash...you busy? My weekend just cleared up. 

EXT - Road - Night 

It is still raining hard as thunder rolls in the distance. KATHRYN is 

running along the road when she approaches the very large VALMONT 

beach house. It's a modern house that is filled with large glass 

windows. As KATHRYN heads to the front door she stops and notices a 

black jaguar and a silver Mercedes parked in the driveway. 

KATHRYN fumbles through her purse for her keys and finally finds 

some. She opens the door and heads inside. 

INT - VALMONT Beach house - Night 

Unlike the town house the beach house is very modern. Everything is 

either silver or white with plush furniture and expensive art hanging 

on the walls. KATHRYN walks into the living room which has high 

ceilings and a large staircase leading upstairs. As she walks in she 

is soaking wet. She pulls off her stilettos and hurls them across the 

room with an angry scream. 

KATHRYN walks over to the bar and proceeds to pour herself a drink. As 

she takes a sip she looks out the window and in the reflection she 

sees JANE and KELLY walking down the stairs giggling. SEBASTIAN 

slowly follows behind them wearing a robe and reading glasses. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Hey sis come to join the party? 

KATHRYN turns around and glares at him. 

KATHRYN: 

Hardly 

SEBASTIAN: 

Well we were just finishing up any ways. See you later girls. 

JANE: 

Later bastain 

KATHRYN turns her nose up is disgust as JANE and KELLY leave. 

KATHRYN: 

God you must me hard up to get laid if your wasting your time with 

those sluts. 

SEBASTIAN walks over to the bar to get a drink. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Well they get the job done. Speaking of sluts what are you doing here? 

Shouldn't be sucking the nazi off right about now? 

KATHRYN: 

We had a parting of ways. 

SEBASTIAN: 

(smiling) 

So I was right he was screwing around on you. 

KATHRYN whips around to face him 

KATHRYN: 

It's none of your god damn business. Can you just leave it alone? 

SEBASTIAN: 

Sure when you admit I was right and you were wrong. 

KATHRYN: 

Fine! Court was fucking some one else. Are you happy now? 

KATHRYN starts for the stairs. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Kathryn 

KATHRYN: 

Just leave me alone. I'm going to take a bath and then go to bed. I've 

had enough family bonding for one night. 

SEBASTIAN: 

I didn't mean to- 

KATHRYN: 

(turns toward him) 

Of course you did 

SEBASTIAN comes up behind her and spins her around to face him. Before 

KATHRYN can protest he grabs her by the waist and pulls her into a 

kiss. KATHRYN tries to break away. She gives in only for a minute 

before pushing him off. 

KATHRYN: 

What the hell are you doing? 

SEBASTIAN: 

(moving closer to her) 

What does it look like? 

KATHRYN: 

I'm not in the mood for your games Sebastian. 

SEBASTIAN: 

(almost hurt) 

It's not a game 

KATHRYN: 

(laughs coldly) 

It always is with you. Goodnight Sebastian. 

KATHRYN heads up the stairs. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Don't you get it? Were two of a kind. Some day you'll realize it. 

KATHRYN: 

(turning around) 

I wouldn't count on it. 

INT - KATHRYN's Bathroom - Night 

A wide angle of KATHRYN sitting in a large tub filled with bubbles. 

She has her eyes closed as the song "sweet jane" plays from her stereo. 

CUT TO - Flash of SEBASTIAN kissing her and her momentary give in. 

CUT TO- KATHRYN sits upright in the bathtub startled by the memory. 

Suddenly a loud boom of thunder can be heard followed by the lights 

and music going off. 

KATHRYN: 

Shit 

Slowly she climbs out of the tub and grabs a towel to put around 

herself. She walks into her bedroom. 

INT - KATHRYN's Bedroom - Night 

A large bedroom filled with windows that help it not to be completely 

dark. KATHRYN goes to the closet but all that's in there are her wet 

clothes. She sighs and walks to the bedroom door but stops before 

opening it. 

KATHRYN: 

No way 

KATHRYN walks over to the bed, drops the towel and climbs into bed. 

She tries to get comfortable but can't. 

CUT TO - The door opens and SEBASTIAN walks in carrying a candle. 

KATHRYN: 

(sitting up) 

Don't you knock? What the hell are you doing? 

SEBASTIAN: 

(walks over to drawers and starts going through them) 

I thought you would be asleep. 

KATHRYN: 

Well I'm trying to. Get out 

SEBASTIAN: 

In case it escaped your attention the power went out and I for one 

don't like the idea of stumbling around it the dark. I'm looking for 

candles. 

KATHRYN: 

What the fuck makes you think I have any? 

SEBASTIAN: 

Well your a chick. Don't you collect that kind of shit? 

KATHRYN: 

(shaking her head) 

Good god I hope your expertise in women goes a lot deeper than that. I 

do not collect candles now get- 

SEBASTIAN: 

(turns around holding some long white candles) 

Found some. Now I'll be out of- 

SEBASTIAN stops suddenly and looks at her closely. A smile forms on 

his lips 

Kathryn are you naked? 

KATHRYN: 

(holding the cover over her) 

I don't have any clothes here and mine are wet. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Well I'm sure I have something you could wear. Otherwise I don't know 

how I'm going to stop myself from wandering in here and photographing 

you as you sleep. 

KATHRYN: 

Try it and you'll be limping back to your room. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Well fine I'll just go and leave you here all by yourself. 

KATHRYN: 

Good 

SEBASTIAN: 

All by yourself in the dark were you can think about Court and who he 

might me fucking at this very moment, and all the other girls he has- 

KATHRYN: 

Ok fine! 

(getting up she wraps a sheet around herself) 

I'll go with you to get something to wear. 

SEBASTIAN: 

I only want to help. Ladies first. 

SEBASTIAN moves out of the way so KATHRYN can walk out first. 

INT - Hallway - Night 

KATHRYN is walking down the long hall with the white sheet following 

her like she is some kind of queen. SEBASTIAN stands behind her 

watching her ass. 

CUT TO - SEBASTIAN's foot deliberately coming out and stepping on her 

sheet. KATHRYN loses her grip on it and it falls leaving her naked. 

SEBASTIAN: 

(smirking) 

Oops 

KATHRYN: 

Your such an asshole I knew you would do something. 

SEBASTIAN: 

God your so...do you shave? 

KATHRYN not a self conscience bone in her body leans down and picks up 

the sheet and turns around. 

KATHRYN: 

Wax 

SEBASTIAN looks at her in awe as they approach his room. 

INT - SEBASTIAN's Bedroom - Night 

A large room that is not too different from KATHRYN's. SEBASTIAN takes 

a seat on the bed as KATHRYN goes to the closet and begins rummaging 

through it. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Take what your want 

KATHRYN: 

I plan to. So what were your big plans for the night? 

SEBASTIAN: 

What do you mean? 

KATHRYN: 

Well you sent the double mint twins home early. What were you going to 

do for the rest of the weekend? 

SEBASTIAN: 

I don't know I didn't plan it out. Why would you like to be a part of 

them? 

KATHRYN: 

Please 

(she pulls out a long sleeve black dress shirt) 

Turn around so I can change 

SEBASTIAN: 

No I just saw you naked. 

KATHRYN: 

(sighing) 

Fine 

(she throws the sheet over his head but before he can get it off she 

is already buttoning the shirt up. He sees a flash on her breast) 

Why don't you go get us something to drink? 

SEBASTIAN: 

Excuse me? I thought you were going to bed? 

KATHRYN: 

I can't sleep now that you put all those images of Court in my head. 

Now I want to get shit faced so could you please? 

SEBASTIAN: 

I don't know it's all the way- 

KATHRYN leans her body into him 

KATHRYN: 

Please 

SEBASTIAN: 

(sighing) 

Fine I'll be back in a minute. 

KATHRYN smiles and sits on the bed. 

INT - Kitchen - Night 

SEBASTIAN walks around the dark kitchen opening cabinets. Three 

bottles of booze are in his arms. 

SEBASTIAN: 

(mocking) 

I want to get shit faced. Yeah that's I want to deal with all night. 

He grabs another bottle and leaves. 

INT - SEBASTIAN's Bedroom - Night 

SEBASTIAN walks in to find KATHRYN laying in his bed, smoking a 

cigarette, and staring up at the ceiling. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Ok I didn't know what you wanted so I got one of everything. 

KATHRYN goes to grab the vodka but SEBASTIAN pulls it back 

SEBASTIAN: 

Not so fast. I want to hear what happened between you and Court. 

KATHRYN: 

Give me the bottle first. 

SEBASTIAN hands it to her as he takes a seat next to her. KATHRYN 

opens it and takes a large sip. 

KATHRYN: 

You see this bracelet 

(holds out wrist) 

SEBASTIAN: 

Yeah I remember when he got it for you. 

KATHRYN: 

Well apparently I'm not the only girl he bought it for. 

(she takes it off and hurls it across the room) 

Asshole! 

SEBASTIAN opens up a wine bottle and takes a sip. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Come on Kathryn it wasn't like the guy made you happy. 

KATHRYN: 

Yes he did...well some times. Sebastian did you know that he was - 

SEBASTIAN: 

I heard rumors 

KATHRYN: 

(taking a sip) 

Fabulous. You know you were right I should just skip the love stuff 

and go for what I want. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Which is? 

KATHRYN: 

To get laid. Jesus I don't even believe in love. It's for pussies. 

SEBASTIAN lays down next to her 

SEBASTIAN: 

Your not going to get an argument from me. I suppose your better off I 

mean it wasn't like he was really doing it for you in bed or anything. 

KATHRYN: 

(rolling her eyes) 

Your not going to let that go are you? No Court wasn't the best I ever 

had happy now? 

SEBASTIAN sits up on his elbow and looks down at her. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Not entirely. I have a question for you. Why do you waist yourself on 

these losers? 

KATHRYN: 

(takes another sip of drink) 

And who should I be wasting myself on? You? 

SEBASTIAN: 

(his hand on her stomach) 

It would be a start 

KATHRYN and SEBASTIAN stare at each other for a long moment 

KATHRYN: 

Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me? 

SEBASTIAN: 

Maybe. Is it working? 

KATHRYN: 

(smiles) 

Maybe 

SEBASTIAN leans down and gently kisses her. This time KATHRYN doesn't 

push him away. As the kiss becomes more passionate there hands begin 

to roam over one another. When SEBASTIAN's hand starts to make it's 

way up her shirt KATHRYN pushes him off and quickly scurries off the bed. 

SEBASTIAN: 

(breathless) 

What- 

KATHRYN: 

I'm not doing this 

SEBASTIAN: 

It sure as hell felt like you were. 

KATHRYN: 

It was a mistake. I won't... 

KATHRYN quickly leaves the room. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Kathryn! 

(whispers) 

Dammit 

SEBASTIAN starts to open another bottle this time scotch when his door 

flies open and KATHRYN runs in. Before he can say anything she 

straddles him and pulls him into a passionate kiss. SEBASTIAN kisses 

her back as she pushes him back onto the bed. 

SEBASTIAN: 

(pulling away) 

Kathryn are you sure? 

Smiling KATHRYN slowly unbuttons the shirt and tosses it aside. 

SEBASTIAN: 

I'll take that as a yes 

KATHRYN pulls him into a kiss and slides him robe off. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Wait 

KATHRYN: 

(with a coy smile) 

Don't you want me? 

KATHRYN brings his hands to her breasts 

SEBASTIAN: 

God yes. I just- 

KATHRYN cuts him off with a kiss and they fall back into bed. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Oh fuck it 

SEBASTIAN kisses her hard as she pulls away and begins kissing down 

his chest. As KATHRYN gets to his boxers she smiles once more before 

she begins to take them off. 

CUT TO - SEBASTIAN's reaction of pleasure 

KATHRYN comes back into frame as she straddles him again. SEBASTIAN 

sits up and kisses her again this time more gently. As they pull apart 

they share a moment where both smile. KATHRYN then pushes him down as 

she tilts her head back and lets out a moan 

KATHRYN: 

(murmurs) 

God Sebastian 

FADE TO BLACK 

INT - SEBASTIAN's Bedroom - Morning 

It's clearly a beautiful morning as the camera looks out the window at 

the beach below. Pulling back it sweeps across the room and shows the 

torn black shirt, SEBASTIAN's robe and boxers, several empty bottles 

of wine and liquor, cigarettes and condom wrappers on the night side 

table and finally SEBASTIAN and KATHRYN in bed. 

KATHRYN is sleeping but SEBASTIAN is awake watching her. A smile is on 

his face as he lightly caresses her hair. Suddenly she begins to stir 

and he closes him eyes. 

KATHRYN wakes up and looks around the room confused. She looks down at 

herself and then over at SEBASTIAN and a moment of recollection 

crosses her face. She sighs and then looks over at SEBASTIAN. A small 

smile crosses her face as she gently touches his face. 

SEBASTIAN starts to wake up and KATHRYN quickly jumps out of the bed 

with a cover over her. SEBASTIAN raises his head and smiles at her. 

SEBASTIAN: 

Morning 

KATHRYN: 

(scowling) 

What the hell happened last night? 

SEBASTIAN: 

(sitting up shaking his head) 

Oh your going to be like that. You don't remember? 

KATHRYN: 

No was I drunk? 

SEBASTIAN: 

No but you'll probably choose to remember it that way. 

(holds up condom wrapper) 

Does this ring any bells princess? 

KATHRYN: 

(closing her eyes) 

God 

SEBASTIAN: 

Yeah I seem to remember you bringing his name up a lot last night. 

Along with fuck, harder, now, yes and so on and so on. I would never 

have guessed you were so vocal in bed it was quite a pleasant 

surprise. You were incredible. 

KATHRYN: 

(coldly) 

Listen to me. Last night never happened. 

SEBASTIAN: 

(smiling) 

Well I have the bite marks to prove other wise. 

KATHRYN steps closer to him and looks him dead in the eye. 

KATHRYN: 

Listen asshole I don't know what you think happened last night but 

nothing happened, understand? 

SEBASTIAN: 

Fine if that's the way you want to play it. 

KATHRYN: 

I mean it Valmont if I hear you told anyone, anyone about this I will 

make your life a living hell. Are we clear? 

SEBASTIAN: 

(sighing) 

Crystal 

KATHRYN turns around and quickly changes into SEBASTIAN's shirt. He 

stays on the bed watching her. 

KATHRYN: 

What? 

SEBASTIAN: 

Nothing it's just your exceptionally beautiful is all. 

The hard look on KATHRYN's face falls away momentarily. She quickly 

pulls him toward her and kisses him once hard on the mouth. As they 

pull away SEBASTIAN looks up at her in surprise. 

KATHRYN: 

(whispering) 

It never happened. 

(smiling) 

Good-bye Sebastian 

As KATHRYN leaves a slow smile crosses his face. SEBASTIAN leans back 

in bed and grabs him phone and dials. 

SEBASTIAN: 

(on phone) 

Well done J.B. 

INT - Hotel Room - Morning 

The WOMEN from the restaurant sits on a blush bed covered only in a 

blanket. Her name is J.B. She is counting some money on the night side 

table. In the back ground we see an older man getting dressed. It's 

obvious what J.B. does for a living. 

J.B. 

(smiling) 

Thank you Sebastian it was my pleasure. 

SEBASTIAN: (V.O.) 

I take it your pay was sufficient 

B.J.: 

Yes and the bracelet was a lovely touch. How did you know about it? 

SEBASTIAN: (V.O.) 

I make it a point to know everything about Kathryn. 

B.J.: 

Did everything work out as you hoped? 

INT - SEBASTIAN'S Bedroom - Morning 

A smile crosses SEBASTIAN's face as he holds up KATHRYN'S bracelet 

SEBASTIAN: 

Pretty much. I am well on my way to having everything I want. 

~ THE END ~ 


End file.
